Fatality MyHeroAcademia X Villain Reader
by Daifukumi
Summary: About a villain reader who was captured and forced into being a student at U.A. Under a contract that states if she graduates U.A. you will be granted freedom, but if you do anything to break the contract you will be granted the death penalty and under no circumstance are you to reveal your identity, but what happens if someone finds out? Read to find out! Hope you enjoy the story!
1. Prologue

_**Death is so cruel...**_

 _ **You weren't meant to die...**_

 _ **But you weren't meant to mess with fate either...**_

"Chi-Senpai!" Toga creepily called as you sat on some wooden crate as you sipped the canned coffee you had previously taken from the broken and demolished vending machine you had crushed.

"Hm? Yeah Toga?" You called as you smiled, licking off the drop of coffee by your lip.

"Have we found the hide out yet?" Toga squirmed as she had a creepy blushing expression.

"We'll find it soon enough Toga. Don't go bothering Chi for this," Dabi scoffed as you smirked at him while he hopped on the crate to sit close to you.

"It's _fine_ Dabi. She's just excited to see a certain person. We're all excited to meet him," You cooed as you gave him a matured smile.

Dabi gave you his permanent smile as he moved in closer as he said,"Oh? Then are you too excited for me to give you this?"

He pulled a thin silver necklace with a small bloom moon crescent. You blushed as you put down the coffee as he let you hold it while you let the necklace tangle between your fingers,"It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"Took it from some snobby rich bitch. She wasn't deserving of such things," Dabi sang as he looked stared at you with his light blue eyes. You returned the smile as you held the necklace in your hand.

"And I am?" You sang doubtfully as you turned away as you gave him a sideways glance.

"Of course~," Dabi laughed as you judged him in the shoulder jokingly as Toga giggled.

"Too bad people like us can't get hitched," Toga laughed as you glared at her while you blushed. You sighed as Dabi suddenly took the necklace from you.

"Let me see it on you," He said as you smiled while you tucked a strand of your black hair with red tips behind your ear. Dabi went behind you as he put the necklace on you. You fiddled with the moon as you smiled.

"Thank you," You smiled as Dabi blushed as he nodded.

"I wished that it was like this with me and him," Toga pouted as she carved some drawing into the wood of the crate after you ruffled Dabi's spiky black hair.

You swiftly took the knife as you played with it as she gasped, but then poured again,"You will. He'll see on over your way with a knife,"

"But your better with a knife senpai," Toga pouted as she continued,"Does that mean he'll fall for you?"

You laughed as you tossed her back then knife as she caught it,"Don't worry. I've got my eyes on someone else,"

Dabi smirked as you looked at him. Toga giggled as you hopped off the crate while Dabi sarcastically said,"Why do you play with my heart?"

You laughed as you started walking off into the alley, enjoying the night breeze as you turned around, your skirt whipping with you as you cooed,"Because that's who I am remember? Joker of Hearts?"

Dabi sighed as he and Toga happily followed you into the city. You calmly walked along as you stopped.

"Something's not right..." You said cautiously as Dabi and Toga has serious expressions while she took out her many knifes as Dani's hands started to heat up. You three were in the edge of an alley way, barely any light from the city passing through. You began to start using your quirk till you felt unable to breath as you felt the pain of concrete scrape you skin as you felt unable to move.

You widened your eyes to see yourself being dragged away from Dabi and Toga.

"Chi!" Dabi yelled as flames erupted the alleyway as Toga went in to swipe and slash at the darkness.

She hit nothing.

"Senpai!" Toga yelled as Dabi hastily lit up the dark alleyway as he saw no one.

" **Where'd she go?!** " Dabi said furiously as he looked at Toga who was a little dumbfounded by the sudden situation.

Dabi looked around again till he saw one of the red crystals from your quirk and a cut piece of cloth as Dabi picked both of them up as he clenched the cloth, crumpling it,"... **Eraser Head**.."

_AN_

Hi! This is a new story Fatality! Theres actually already a full version of this Wattpad! But still please support me here and enjoy!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1-Betting With The Joker

You were being dragged away into the darkness as the last thing you saw was Dabi's face as you felt your body being lifted in to the air on and off as you groaned from when whoever was taking you, jumping across roofs of building as you kept clashing with brick and cement.

 _I'm gonna kill this bastard...!_

You tried using your quirk, but nothing came. Your kidnapper finally stopped as you made yourself sit up as you looked up.

 _Oh fuck me..._

"Eraser head. _Lovely_ to see you," You cooed as you glared at him.

"Save it for prison Hearts'" Eraser said as you glared at him. You know he was using his quirk even though his eyes were covered with his yellow goggles.

"You can't take mercy on little ol' me?~ Even after all we've been through together?" You chimes as he tugged on his steel-woven scarf tighter.

"All you've been is a pain in my ass trying to capture you so shut it. Next are those two followers of yours," He said as he dragged you off while you widened your eyes, but you calmed down as you had a smug smile.

"I'd like to watch you try...," You said as you tried to keep a cool face as you had a furious fire burning inside you while you continued,"You'll never lay a finger on those two,"

Aizawa finally snapped as he was tired of your talking as he swung you into a concrete wall as you groaned before blacking out.

 _Son of a bitch..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Good job Eraser head. I am pleased that your capture went with ease," Nedzu said to him as he stood in his office.

"Yeah, but I'm still skeptical about it. Do I really have to teach that brat? Are you sure about this Nedzu? She is one of the most wanted villains in all of Japan and you want to enroll her in the top first year class?" Aizawa complained to the small white dog-bear-mouse with a large scar over his eye with a small smile.

"Young for being one of the top villains, isn't she? Young minds can be molded you know Aizawa," Nedzu said as he turned his back to the pro hero,"And we've got a fresh set of students that I believe can make a change. Even sinister tyrants like her,"

Aizawa sighed as he put a hand in his pocket,"Whatever you say..."

.

.

.

Your eyes fluttered as you tried to hold your head, but you grunted as you felt your arm being restrained.

 _Wait a fucking minute..._

All of your limbs were restrained as you were hanging mid air. Your hands and feet were restrained as well you groaned with a major headache.

"That bastard.." You sighed as you thought about how you were going to get out of this.

"Don't even think about it dear Kurochi," You heard a voice as you groaned heavily while you rolled your eyes,"You're surrounded by 50 meters of concrete while heavily guarded on the outside if you do manage to escape. We also have the number one hero on speed dial!"

 _Ugh..._

"It's been awhile rat face," You scoffed as you saw Nedzu in your small gray cell,"And don't call me that. I'm glad you think that I'm so important that you'd go this far,"

Nedzu smiled as he held out a paw to show a point,"Of course Kurochi,"

"Cut the bullshit. Don't call me that name. It's Joker of Hearts or Shinoyami. Other than that don't talk to me knock off Disney mascot," You hissed at him.

Nedzu gave you a devilish look as you glared at him,"Oh? Not even talking about a deal?"

You stared at the terribly small demon as you sighed,"Go on. **Make a deal with me** ,"

Gambling was apart of you. The adrenaline of luck and chance. Somewhat of how you earned the name Joker of Hearts.

"I have a school-"

" **Deals off** ,"You interrupted him as Nedzu whined from your sudden rejection to his offering.

" _Dear_ Shinoyami you must hear the deal out first before rejecting me so bluntly," Nedzu pouted as you sighed.

"Fine. Make a deal with me," You scoffed as Nedzu smiled as you mentioned,"And if my hands weren't chained I'd be flipping you off right now,"

"I have an academy and I want you to be apart of it," Nedzu laughed as he continued as you irked as you watched him pace the ground beneath you.

"What's the catch?" You hesitantly said as Nedzu shook his head.

"No catch. All you have to do is enroll and graduate. Simple as that," Nedzu said as you raised a brow,"And if you succeed in my academy I promise you your freedom,"

You widened your eyes as you thought about it.

 _Is he really saying that all I have to do is spend three years in his all famous academy? And I get my freedom..._

"That's a hefty bargain you're giving me,"You smiled as you continued,"It's almost unreasonable, but of course the bet favors _my_ side,"

"Or does it?" Nedzu scoffed as you furrowed your eyebrows,"So do we have a deal? Miss Joker of Hearts?"

 _If I'm there...Then it'll be easier for them to come and get me..._

You smiled as you said,"I'd stick out my hand, but _you know_. You've just made a deal with the house,"

Nedzu laughed as he said,"And in gambling terms 'the house' always wins right?"

You smiled as you said,"Of course so that means we have a deal... ** _My new principa_ _l_**.."

"I like the sound of that Kurochi! I can't wait till you meet your fellow classates!" Nedzu chimed as you clenched your fist inside the metal glove.

" **Shi**. **No**. **Ya**. **Mi**. Get it right you Disney rip off!" You barked at him as you said,"And you really trust me to be around your little amateur heroes?"

Nedzu gave you a somewhat smug smile as he said,"Oh no. Don't think that you're so special. I don't trust you at all! But I would assume that you'd have some common sense and realize where you'll be put in,"

You laughed as you smiled,"Of course. The all mighty U.A. I always enjoyed watching your little sports festivals. It gives me some insight about new upcoming heroes that I can **crush** ,"

Nedzu turned angry and serious as he said furiously and cold with a smiling face,"Don't go off saying that so carelessly dear Shinoyami. After all the damage you've done I could easily send you 6 feet under. I'm giving you a chance to renew yourself. And I won't hesitate to do what I must if you screw this opportunity up... _ **Chi**_..." Nedzu made his last remark as you grit your teeth as you tried to rush forward, but alas you only shook the chains as you watched Nedzu's body leave your dull and plain cell.

You sighed as you began to think of a game plan. A way to turn the tables.

 _Fucking Christ...Hurry up guys..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"How was Chi captured so easily?!" Dabi thought as he paced the floor of some abandoned warehouse.

"Calm down Dabi. We're gonna get her back," Toga whined as Dabi was furiously pacing back and forth.

"We need to find those bastards soon. We'll convince them to help us get her back us," Dabi huffed as Toga sighed.

"You mean get her back to you?" Toga scoffed as she played with the knife you had last touched.

"Are you saying that you don't want her back?" Dabi said menacingly as Toga sighed.

"Of course not. I'm just teasing you loverboy," Toga sighed as Dabi tsked as he turned his back to her. Toga sighed as she walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder,"We're gonna get her back, okay? You just gotta wait,"

Hello~!

I hope you guys liked the first ever chapter of Fatality! You can actually find more chapters on Wattpad! Please comment any critique or advice you have for me since I'm not used to

If someone could explain some functions like how the community works or some Boku No Hero Academia groups I could join I'd appreciate it!


End file.
